Enfrentándome al destino
by kaori Potter
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando se ha perdido todo?.¿Cómo reaccionar?. Se dice que esos momentos solo se superan con ayuda de familiares o amigos, aunque tal vez no sólo con la ayuda de ellos.... JL
1. Después de la tormenta

Este es mi primer fic! asi que no sean tan malitos jeje y dejenme un review, miran que no les toma mas de 5 minutos

**DISCLAIMER:** Ya saben que nada de lo que esta aca, a excepcion de unas cuantas cositas es mio, sino de rowling!

**

* * *

**

**ENFRENTANDOME AL DESTINO **

**CHAP 1:** _"Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma"_

Podría escribir los versos mas tristes esta noche, podría llorar un mar de lagrimas, sería capaz de todo solo para que los últimos peores acontecimientos de mi vida no

hubieran ocurrido. Estaba lloviendo, cerré los ojos mientras la lluvia me empapaba, quería sentir algo, algo que no fuera ese dolor, ese dolor que parece inacabable.

Estoy en medio de la noche a la interperie, solo llevo puesto mi capa...pero ¿eso de que me sirve de todos modos? si nada ya importa...

¿Alguna vez han sentido que ya no hay nada mas que perder? si lo saben, sabrán como me siento ahora; y si no pues sólo les digo que disfruten de todo lo que tienen porque en cualquier momento, sin darse encuenta, su vida puede desmoronarse completamente en solo un segundo para que luego solo les quede una sensacion de vacio.

Pensaba en todo esto que no me percaté que alguien caminaba hacia mí:

- Evans -

Oí mi nombre, ni me inmuté, no tenía ni fuerzas para levantar la cabeza

- Evans -

Llamaron otra vez, esta vez se escuchó mas cerca, aun con la cabeza gacha abrí los ojos...y solo ví unos zapatos a mi lado

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aqui?

Y vaya que ahora si reconocí esa voz...

_+oooooooo+ FLASH BACK +oooooooo+_

_- No seas bruto Potter! _

_Exclamó una pelirroja bastante molesta durante una clase de pociones_

_- ¿No entiendes que este no es mi fuerte? _

_- Lo único que no entiendo es que difícil tiene el revolver un poco la poción por solo 10 minutos?_

_- Bueno pues si lo pones de esa manera yo pienso que..._

_- Pero de que hablas! si estoy segura que nisiquiera sabes el significado de esa palabra en teoria asi que mucho menos en la..._

_- Tu no puedes saber lo que yo se, Evans!_

_Ambos estaban perdiendo la paciencia,_

_- Y tu como sabes que yo no se lo que tu sabes? _

_- Oh lo siento!...olvidé que estaba hablando con señorita perfeccion!_

_- Que..._

_Ambos miraron a su alrededor, toda la clase habia dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se les habian quedado observando_

_- Si ambos tienen que comentar algo mas con la clase, haganlo antes de que acabe por favor - dijo el profesor_

_En ese momento sonó el timbre...Lily y james se dirijieron miradas de odio antes de salir..._

_+oooooooo+ FIN DEL FLASH BACK +oooooooo+_

- ¿Repito ...que es lo que estás haciendo aqui?

No respondí, solo escondí la cabeza entre mis piernas no me gustaba que nadie me viera llorar y mucho menos él, sentí algo a mi costado, Potter se había sentado a mi lado

- No ves que esta lloviendo? - le contesté aun con la cabeza agachada

- Pues yo si, pero me preguntaba si es que lo veías tu...

Se sacó su capa y me la puso en la cabeza

- No ves que esta lloviendo? - repetí

- Pues te he dicho que si pero...

- Me refería a la capa, debes estarte congelando

- No te preocupes, después de todo yo no vine para eso...

Silencio...

Supongo que quería que le perguntara para que había venido pero, sinceramente no tenía ganas

- No me vas a preguntar que hago acá?-

Y...bingo!

Negué con la cabeza

- Pues no importa...te lo contaré, resulta que...

- Te dije que no me lo contaras... - repliqué

- Pues yo no te escuché, al menos no emitiste sonido alguno...

- Escucha Potter, no me interesa saber que haces acá y te pido por favor que te largues -

- ¿Eso es lo más interesante que tienes que decir, pues déjame decirte que mi relato estaba mucho mejor...

- Aparte de descerebrado eres sordo tam...

- Sé por lo que estas pasando - me interrumpió

En esos momentos levanté la cabeza, y vi sus ojos, aunque al principio me costó un poco dado que sus lentes estaban mojados, pero aun asi pude y por primera vez en siete años me di cuenta que eran avellanas...unos muy bonitos por cierto

- Dumbledore me lo dijo - continuo - Claro que no directamente...pero, que hablo! tu no quieres que te lo cuente -

- Continúa...-

Me dirigió una de esas miradas suspicaces típicas de el

- Por favor..-

- Si me lo pides así - dijo, y acontinuación me quitó unas lagrimas que estaban en mis mejillas - Dumbledore me había mandado a llamar, al principió me pregunté que podría haber hecho de malo, dado que casi siempre me llaman por cosas de esa natu...

- Directo al grano, quieres?

- Oye! te estoy haciendo un favor! - Dijo medio molesto, en broma por supuesto

- Está bien, está bien -

- En que estaba?...ah ya!...la cuestión es que fui y ...

_+oooooooo+ FLASH BACK +oooooooo+_

_- Me buscaba profesor dumbledore?_

_- Primero toma asiento_

_- Eso quiere decir que este asunto requiere sentarse?...tan serio es? - comentó James con una cara de rareza, como de intentando recordar que es lo que había hecho de malo si solo llevaba una semana en howgarts; aunque Sirius..._

_- No es nada sobre usted...solo, siéntese - _

_Una vez que james se sentó, continuó_

_- Yo se que usted y la señorita Evans tienen sus pequeñas diferencias, pero le agradecería que.._

_- ¿Usted le llama a eso "pequeñas diferencias", pero si Evans se la pasa insultandome todo el día!...si, déjeme que le cuente, la vez pasada estabamos Herbología y..._

_En ese momento se escucho el sonido de una garganta..._

_- No se preocupe, continúe - dijo un avergonzado james_

_- Gracias, pues en realidad yo no puedo decirle exactamente lo que es dado que la señorita Evans practicamente me prohibió que le comentara esto a alguien, pero me parece que usted podría ayudarla - _

_En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y luego se aparecio la profesora Mc Gonagall, con un pedazo de pergamino en la mano..._

_- Puede retirarse - _

_- Pero...-_

_- Sólo le digo que ahora la señorita Evans y usted tienen algo mas en común, aparte de su muy conocido "odio" mutuo - _

_Un confundido James se retiró de la oficina del director, cuando en ese momento escuchó un trueno, miró por la ventana, y ahí la vió, Lily Evans, bajo la lluvia. Y en ese momento lo comprendió..._

_+oooooooo+ FIN DEL FLASH BACK +oooooooo+_

* * *

Que les pareció?...este historia se me ocurrio en clase de anatomía, estaba extremadamente aburrida, asi que no se que tal esté jeje, pero dejenme reviews para que me digan que tal está y de pasada haber si me animo a continuarla! (porque realmente no tengo idea de que poner en el capítulo 2.

REVIEWS PLS!


	2. Everything's not lost

Aquí el segundo capítulo!

Y lo mismo de siempre, ya saben que nada de lo que esta aca es mio, no me demanden que soy pobre!

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2: **_Everything's not lost_

De todas las personas que creí que me acompañarían en momentos como este James Potter ni figuraba...y tampoco es que esa lista fuera muy larga...

Suelo ser una persona de pocos amigos. Mi mejor amiga se llama Jane Gresham, o simplemente "J"; y mi mejor amigo se llama David Owen, a quien por cierto no veo desde a mediados del año pasado. Ellos dos son lo único que tengo ahora en el mundo...

Estornudé y eso me hizo recordar lo acontecido ayer.

_+oooooooo+ FLASH BACK +oooooooo+_

_"Así que vine corriendo y acá estoy" - comentó James después de un relato bastante largo, en el cual incluyó todo, absolutamente todo con lujos y detalles_

_"¿Evans?" -_

_" ..." -_

_"No es gracioso!" - en ese momentó James le empujó ligeramente la cabeza a Lily, quien por cierto ni se inmutó_

_"Lily!" - le volvió a llamar_

_"Y..."-_

_"Si?" - dijo James un poco mas tranquilo_

_"Bueno...sabes?; gracias" - y sacudió su cabeza como tratando de desechar otro pensamiento - después de todo no eres un bruto, sin sentimientos, insensible, arrogante..._

_"Creo que me estabas agradeciendo, no?" - dijo James mientras le tendía una mano a Lily - "vamos a la enfermería, de seguro pescas un resfriado"_

_"¿Porqué haces todo esto por mi?" - dijo aún sin pararse - "digo, nunca hemos sido amigos ni nada de eso, es mas nunca..."_

_"Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, sé por lo que estás pasando; no sé las circunstancias exactas...pero me lo imagino y no es nada bueno" -_

_A Lily solo le quedó dar una media sonrisa y peinarse un poco. En ese momento se dió cuenta de que había parado de llover, las nubes se habían despejado dejando ver una media luna acompañada de estrellas._

_"¿Vas a pararte o no, me está comenzando a doler el brazo" -_

_Lily levantó una ceja y se paró sin sostenerse de la mano de James, quien se cruzó de brazos y la miró con falso enfado..._

_"Dejas a mi mano esperando 1 hora, para que luego te pares por ti misma!" -_

_"Pues no se si sabrás Potter, pero no soy una completa inútil" -_

_"Y aquí vamos otra vez¿Es que nunca vamos a poder tener una conversacion civilizada?" - _

_"Pregúntale eso a tu amigable temperamento" - dijo Lily quien ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse_

_Al ver que se avecinaba una de sus típicas peleas James hizo como si no la escuchó y dijo:_

_"Dentro de poco va a amanecer, será mejor que nos vayamos llendo, ya que estas parada" -_

_Caminaron en silencio hasta la enfermería, y tuvieron suerte de no encontrarse con Filch o la señora Norris en el camino._

_+oooooooo+ FIN DEL FLASH BACK +oooooooo+_

Abrí los ojos, y ví a la señora pomfrey arreglando unas medicinas del estante

"Tómate la pocíon que esta en tu mesita, el sabor no es muy bueno pero tienen resultados inmediatos" -

Lo hize y sinceramente sabía aun peor de lo que me imaginé...

Observé la enfermería, pues era la primera vez que iba allí, porque generalmente cuando me enfermaba David se encargaba de hacerme las pociones, pues su padre trabajaba en San Mungo, que además de eficaces tenían buen sabor.

Sentí un movimiento a los pies de mi cama, y observé ahí una cabellera larga, lacia y castaña; la que reconocí como la de Jane. Se había quedado dormida, probablemente había venido apenas se enteró.

Madam Pomfrey se dirigió hacía mí:

"Sería bueno que la despertaras, me parece que ha faltado a las clases de la mañana, y el almuerzo ya está por comenzar" -

Asentí con la cabeza, y luego comenzé a llamarla, al principio no reaccionó pero luego abrió un ojo y se dió cuenta de que ya me había despertado.

" Ya era hora!" - comentó - "he estado acá toda la mañana viéndote dormir que al final terminaste contagiándome" - dijo sonriendo

También sonreí, pero luego al ver que el semblante de Jane se estaba tornando serio bajé la cabeza, concentrándome en las sabanas blancas, tan típicas de enfermería...

"¿Qué pasó ayer?" -

Esa era la pregunta mas obvia que me harían, que yo sabía que me harían, pero aún así no había pensado en las respuestas que podía dar. Seguí mirano la sábana y permanecí así largo tiempo, o al menos eso me pareció; en realidad no sabía que responderle, los sucesos de ayer aún permanecian en mi cabeza, especialmente aquella carta, aquella carta que cambió mi vida...

Escuché el típico sonido que decía que las clases iniciaban y que era hora de almorzar.

"Debes tener hambre¿porqué no vas al comedor?; de seguro ya estoy por salir te alcanzo hallá" -

Sé que evadí el tema, pero aún tenía que ordenar mis pensamientos para poder contarselo, aún no me sentía preparada...

Ví como Jane solo me miró y se fue, seguramente esperaría a que estuviera lista para contárselo...ese es uno de sus dones, la paciencia; ojalá yo tuviera un poco de ella...

"Puedes retirarte ya" - dijo Madam Pomfrey al ver que me había levantado para preguntarle si me podía ir.

Iba con dirección al comedor pensando en lo que le diría a Jane, cuando me encontré con Black estaba tonteando con unas chicas, de seguro son unas Hufflepuff; he hice como siempre, seguí de frente sin mirarlo...como detestaba a ese tipo de chicas!

"Hey Evans!" -

Todas ellas iguales de idiotas siguiendo a los "merodeadores" por todos lados...

"Evans!" -

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que Black me había estado llamando. Giré y pude ver la cara de interrogación que tenían la mayoría de las descerebradas que de seguro estarían pensando algo así como¿Qué quiere Black con esa?

"Has visto a James?" -

Puse cara de no entender muy bien lo que acababa de decir, se supone que yo tendría que saber en donde está Potter?

"No, no lo he visto" -

"Si lo ves dile que necesito hablar con el" -

¿Si lo veo, esto ya se estaba poniendo raro...¿Qué tenía que ver yo con Potter?

Ví como las descerebradas murmuraban entre sí, pero como siempre no le tomé importancia...

Derrepente se me quitaron las ganas de comer, así que subí a mi habitación a buscar una bufanda; luego me dirijí al lago y me senté bajo un árbol.

En realidad no se cuando tiempo estuve ahí sentada haciendo nada importante, solo pensando y bueno...tratando de encontrar la forma de poder contarselo a Jane sin que ella se de cuenta de cuanto me afectaba todo esto porque ella tiende a absorver los problemas de los y preocuparse tanto como si fueran suyos.

Si tan solo estuviera David...últimamente he estado muy preocupada por el, la última lechuza que recibí de el fue cuando me deseaba suerte en mi ultimo año, y hace ya 2 semanas de eso.

Por más que trato de alejar los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no puedo...pero es que ¿como podría lograr eso?...cuando últimamente ya no recuerdo como sonreir...

Antes todo era muy fácil, tenía a todos mis seres queridos conmigo no me faltaba nada, mis preocupaciones solo eran estudiar y tratar de pasarmela lo mejor posible...

Ahora ya no, todo, absolutamente todo ha cambiado tan drásticamente que hasta podría afirmar que en un segundo aquel paraíso al que yo consideraba mi vida, se cayó completamente, se esfumó y no quedó absolutamente nada...

Cuando me dí cuenta ya había anochecido y me había pasado el toque de queda, lo lógico sería irme a mi habitación, pero en realidad no tenía aun ganas de dormir.

Observé el cielo, estaba aún mas estrellado que ayer...Así que se me ocurrió ir a la torre de astronomía, durante el trayecto tuve que andar con mucho cuidado claro..

Una vez que llegué me asomé a la ventana, respirando esa brisa helada que solía haber en esta época, cuando derrepente escuché algo, automáticamente miré la puerta de seguro que era filch...de seguro había escuchado esos rumores que dicen de que acá suelen venir algunas parejas...

Pero para mi suerte no era Filch...

"Hola" - musitó

* * *

Aquí esta el segundo capi!...ojalá que les haya gustado , trataré de subir uno en cada semana aunque soy muy floja para escribir y en el colegio han cogido la manía de tenernos al borde del suicidio, asi que derrepente para el siguient me tardaré un poco mas T.T

**Suluna:** Que bien que te haya gustado, ya te daras cuenta dentro de poco que es lo q tienen en comun .

**NaTaLiTy: **Muchas gracias por el review!...y pues si se m ocurrio en una clase (muy aburrida por cierto) y lo peor es que casi me quitan el papel! T.T..trataré de actualizar pronto

No saben cuanto me han alegrado sus reviews!...me puse de buen humor toda la semana y no me demore mucho en scribir el chap. asi que ya saben necesito mas estimulos jeje

REVIEWS PLS!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Confesiones

DISCLAIMER: Lamentablemente nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a Rowling a excepción de unos cuantos personajes secundarios y algun detalle de por ahí.**

* * *

ENFRENTÁNDOME AL DESTINO**

**CAPITULO 3:** _Confesiones_

"¿James?" - dije

Sé que esa fue probablemente la primera vez que lo llamé por su nombre, pero es que verlo en ese estado...tan deprimido...tan falto de ese brillo de niño travieso que solía tener en los ojos...tan diferente a ese James que le hacía bromas a los Slytherin...me hacía olvidar cualquier altercado que pudiésemos haber tenido.

Se aproximó hacia a la ventana, y miró directamente hacia el cielo, yo lo observé durante un momento pero luego me dispuse a ver el cielo también...

En realidad no sabía que decirle, sentía que cualquier cosa podría sonar muy fuera de lugar y que luego iba a tener esa sensación que te queda después de haber dicho algo sin sentido...

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije la vez pasada?" -

Traté de recordar y sin ningún resultado, me sentí un poco mal por que me hubiera gustado poder decirle algo, cualquier cosa que le pudiera hacer cambiar ese semblante.

"¿No lo recuerdas, verdad?" -

Noté un poco de decepción en su voz.

"No tienes que sentirte mal por eso, de verdad" - dijo mirándome

Solo permanecí en silencio...y es que en realidad no sabía que decir, por primera vez en mi vida Lily Evans se había quedado sin palabras...

Observé como volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo y luego su semblante se iba tornando triste, penstivo...

"Sirius me preguntó por ti" - Dije finalmente y el no pareció sorprenderse.

"Sí, supongo, suele preocuparse mucho por mi en estas épocas" -

"¿Por estas épocas?" -

Luego de una fracción de segundo, maldecí a mi boca por soltar las cosas sin esperar a que el cerebro piense si están correctas...otro defecto mío supongo. De seguro el hubiera preferido poder quedarse solo...

"No pongas esa cara" -

Lo miré un poco fastidiada dado que no sabía realmente cuales eran sus intenciones al decir eso, y justo cuando estaba por decirle "¿Cuál quieres que ponga, si es la única que tengo?". Dijo:

"No es por nada personal" - mirándome

Esquivé su mirada.

"¡Vamos, no seas resentida!...solo lo decía por que cerraste la boca como si hubieras dicho algo malo, sólo fue por eso"

"Supongo, que esta es una de las razones por las que peleamos siempre¿no?" -

Sonrió como si estuviera recordando alguna de nuestras tantas peleas. Me gustó verlo mas animado y hasta como si hubiera olvidado cualquier cosa que le pudiera haber pasado.

Me gustaría poder preguntarle cualquier cosa...pero en realidad me sentía bastante incomoda ahí parada, haciendo nada en particular.

"Creo que será mejor que me retire"

Cuando había empezado a caminar, sentí algo en el hombro; la mano de James en concreto. Giré y lo vi bastante serio. Lo miré fijamente como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, pues el miraba a un punto fijo como si estuviera en otro mundo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Le pregunté¡pero que clase de pregunta era esa!. Si era obvio que no lo estaba...

Me miró y me sentí un poco incómoda. En primer lugar porque sentía que tenía algo raro en mi cara. Y en segundo lugar porque era James. James el mundo gira a mi alrededor Potter. Y no es que eso tenga algo de malo, simplemente que me sentía un tanto...¿Cómo decirlo?...extraña...

"No sé si te habrá pasado, pero..." - empezó a decir

"No tienes que contármelo..." - Dije interrumpiéndole, supongo que tenemos que quitarnos esa manía que tenemos de andarnos interrumpiendo a mitad de cada oración.

"Tampoco es tanto porque tenga, es porque lo necesito" - dijo, y solo por ese momento pude observar en sus ojos toda la tristeza, solo en ese momento pude observarlo tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Yo sólo me quedé callada, nunca he sido buena para consolar a las personas, sobre todo porque ni siquiera se hacerlo conmigo misma.

"Sirius te preguntó por mi, porque no me ha visto en todo el día, en realidad fue porque tampoco estuve en Hogwarts en todo el día" - no dije nada, supuse de que el quería que lo dejaran hablar -

"Supongo de que habrás oído hablar de mi padre¿no?"

¡Como no iba a haberlo hecho, todos en el mundo mágico habían escuchado hablar de Michael Potter, el ministro de magia.

Como respuesta sentí con la cabeza.

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de mi madre?"

Solo en ese momento me dí cuenta de que no había escuchado hablar de ella, al menos no recientemente...cosa que me sorprendió un poco a decir verdad.

"Como lo supuse" - dijo al interpretar mi silencio como un no - "Has oído hablar de Voldemort¿cierto?"

Al escuchar ese nombre...sentí un nudo en el estómago y el típico resortijón que te da cuendo estas nerviosa, o cuando algo que temias o no querías recordar regresa, y en mi caso era la última opción.

Por todos los medios durante todo este día había tratado de olvidar, olvidar todo...absolutamente todo.

El sólo escuchar su nombre me hacía sentir tristeza y rencor a la vez. De repente y sin querer comencé a sentir lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas. En ese momento vi a James bastante preocupado y al instante siguiente sentí como me abrazaba. Era un abrazo cálido, reconfortante.

"He de suponer de que él es la razón por la que estabas llorando el otro día"

Incapaz de hablar, me quedé callada, esperando a que el interpretara mi silencio como un sí.

"Y he aquí algo que tenemos en común" - dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro y me limpiaba las lágrimas

Ahí estaba yo, llorando delante de alguien que yo consideraba inmaduro, soberbio y prepotente. Si alguna vez me hubieran dicho de que algo así me pasaría, lo hubiera mandado bien lejos.

Generalmente yo sólo conocía a James porque era, lamentablemente, mi compañero en clase de pociones y también porque era yo la que me encargaba de que muchas de sus bromas fracasaran. Luego de eso, si lo veía en los pasillos era como si no lo conociera, ya que el siempre paraba rodeado de chicas.

Me sentía un poco avergonzada al estar llorando delante de alguien, así que intente interesarme en el muro de piedra que tenia a mi derecha. Cosa que no resultó ya que el volvió a levantar mi rostro, haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

"Yo solía ser como tu" - me dijo - "Solía encerrarme en mi propia tristeza, siempre creyendo de que yo podía sólo bajo la excusa de que no quería preocupar a los demás. Fue Sirius quien me enseñó lo contrario, fue Sirius quien me enseñó que necesitaba sacarme todo lo que tenía dentro, ya que solo de esa manera de desataría ese constante nudo que tenía en la garganta y que me impedía ser como yo era, disfrazándome continuamente bajo una armadura de arrogancia"

Hizo una pausa, y luego continuó

"Hoy, muy temprano por la mañana, me fui a casa porque se cumplían ya dos años de la muerte de mi madre. Generalmente por estas épocas suelo ir al cementerio y dejarle flores, las rosas blancas eran sus favoritas" - dijo con un deje de nostalgia

Debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante saber esto acerca de James, siempre creí que solo era un niño mimado desde su nacimiento, sin preocupaciones y donde la problemática diaria era como mantener su popularidad en Hogwarts.

"¿Y qué me dices de ti?" - dijo sentándose en el piso, como invitándome a que hiciera lo mismo.

Respiré profundamente el aire de la noche. Estaba fresco y agradablemente frío.

"Nunca he tenido lo que llaman facilidad para contar cosas a los demás" - dije mientras me sentaba a su lado -"Siempre me ha costado poder decirle a alguien lo que siento o pienso, en general"

Luego de eso hubo un pequeño silencio, donde James simplemente no dijo nada, como alentándome a que continuara hablando.

"El otro día que me encontraste, fue porque el ministerio me había mandado una carta donde..." - esperé unos cuantos segundos, y luego continué - "Me informaban que durante los últimos ataques a muggles, unos mortífagos habían asesinado a mis padres, a ambos"

Ahora que ya lo había dicho, me sentía rara, me sentía que no era la única persona que lo sabía. Hasta me sentía un poco, en lo que se puede, menos triste.

"Sé como te sientes" - dijo - "Mi madre solo fue atacada por el simple echo de ser la esposa del ministro, y unos días antes habían capturado a un buen grupo de mortífagos. Así que debieron pensar que esa sería una buena forma de vengarse.

"Pero con la diferencia de que tu todavía tienes a tu padre¿no?"

"Digamos que el, como ministro de magia por lo general no paraba en casa. Ahora agrégale eso un estado de depresión y ¿qué obtienes? A un padre que se sobrecargaba de trabajo, viajes y que no se daba cuenta de que tenía un hijo que lo necesitaba"

Y eso fue lo que definitivamente quitó de mi cabeza la antigua percepción que tenía de el.

"De seguro sabrás lo que pensaba de ti¿no?"

"¿De que soy un niño mimado, sin preocupaciones, claro que si, casi todo el mundo mágico piensa eso" - dijo - "A excepción de un pequeño grupo, y me alegra que ahora formes parte de el...¿Porqué lo formas, cierto?"

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?"

Me miró un poco extraño y luego respondió: "Lo dije sólo por decir"

Al ver que yo no decía nada, añadió: "Digo...porque hablaste en pasado. Y si me equivoqué, no hay ningún problema"

Justo cuando terminó de hablar ya pude reir y decirle de que con toda la reputación que tenía, no pensé que fuera tan inocente.

Finalmente sonrió. Nunca pensé de que el sería la clase de persona en la que uno puede confiar. Ahora por lo menos ya se porque tiene tantos amigos.

"Bueno..." - empecé a decir - "A esta hora he oído decir de que Filch suele venir mucho por acá, será mejor que nos vayamos... "

Pareció pensarlo un poco, pero al final dijo: "Si es lo mejor, pero no te preocupes, tengo una capa de invisibilidad"

"Así que ese es el arma secreta de los merodeadores..." - y me sorprendí viéndome sonreír.

"Esa y muchas más..." - riéndose también - "ya te enterarás algún día"

Y nos las puso encima. Durante el trayecto íbamos en silencio. En realidad yo estaba un tanto sorprendida, me encontraba en uno de esos día donde absolutamente nada lograba hacer aparecer una sonrisa en mi rostro. Sin embargo...el pudo...

Llegamos a la sala común. El dijo la contraseña y entramos, quito la capa de encima y dijo:

"Buenas noches" -

Le respondí de igual manera y cuando ya había subido unos cuantos escalones...

"Gracias" - le dije

"De nada" - Le oí decir luego de unos segundos

* * *

Espero que este les haya gustado...le hize algunos cambios porque no me pareció que había quedado muy bien, lo hubiera editado pero al intentarlo sólo conseguí que se borrara (con lo bien que se me dan las computadoras ¬¬')

Y como siempre, ya saben que ustedes son mi fuente de inspiracion y mis ganas de seguir escribiendo (aunque sea muy floja jeje), asi que no se olviden de darle un poquitin mas abajo al go ¿si?

Finalmente respondiendo reviews: (aunque de esto no estoy muy segura porque he leido por ahí que está prohibido...¿Alguien me lo podría explicar por favor?)

**Titi Potter de Parry:**Me da gusto que te guste! (O.o)...gracias por el review, en serio .. Espero que te haya gustado este también.

**Tahirih: **Ojala que no te mueras por esperar el otro! XD...que luego me quedo sin reviews jeje. Muchisimas gracias por tu review, ojalá hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

REVIEWS PLEASE! (me parece que ya lo mencioné jeje...pero bueno...nunca esta de mas¿no?)


	4. Camino a las Tres Escobas

Aquíestá el cuarto capítulo¡tardé menos que la vez pasada!...creo que solo dos semanas...derrepente no es tan pronto, pero es que después de los tres meses que me tardé en actualizar el capítulo anterior, se podría decir que es pronto. Y ya no les aburro mas así que lean este capítulo y a dejarme reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **¿Les parece haber leido algunos nombres que aparecen aca en otra parte?...pues todos aquellos sucesos, nombres o cualquier cosa que les de la sensación que lo han leído en otro lado¡es porque si!...¿Saben porque? Por que son de Rowling , a quien le debemos haber creado toda esa magia de Harry Potter.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4:**_ "Camino a las Tres Escobas"_

- Hey, dormilona despierta!

Era Jane

- ¿Qué¿Qué pasa?" - le respondí un poco confundida

- Que te despiertes, ya es tarde"

- Duerme tu también, J, que hoy estamos sábado"

- Claro que se que hoy es sábado, pero ¡vamos!...que hasta para ser sábado 12:45 es un poco tarde¿no crees?"

Todo ese tiempo había permanecido echada en mi cama, sin siquiera abrir un ojo. Y cuando Jane corrió los doseles de mi cama, me tapé la cabeza con la almohada.

- Es imposible que sea tan tarde J" - dije

Pero ver a Jane cambiada me hizo dudar un poco, así que para confirmar consulté con mi reloj. Y la hora mostraba...

- ¡12:45!" - grité

- Si Lily, eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte" - dijo, y luego añadió - "Y no se si te acordarás, pero hoy es la primera salida a Hogsmeade"

En ese momento corrí al baño a arreglarme

- ¡Tienes 15 minutos!

_¡Demonios!_. Habia olvidado por completo de que hoy había salida al pueblo, y justo esa semana nos habían dejado toneladas de deberes.

- ¿Jane?

- ¿Si?

- No creo que pueda ir a Hogsmeade - esperé a que dijera algo, pero a su silencio continué - Tengo un montón de deberes por hacer

- Está bien - dijo finalmente - Pero no olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente

Escuché como cerraba la puerta, y mas tranquila empezé a bañarme. Me encantaba bañarme con agua caliente y sentir el contraste con el frío de afuera.

Una vez salí me cambié y empezé a peinarme, siempre solía llevar el cabello en una cola alta, pero como aún estaba mojado y me daba un poco de pereza secarlo, decidí dejarlo suelto.

Bajé a la sala común y estaba vacia, como debía de ser ya que todos estaban en Hogsmeade. Así que saqué mis cosas y ni bien había mojado mi pluma escuché un ruido proveniente de las escaleras, de seguro debían ser alumnos de grados inferiores. No le presté mucha atención y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo. Otro ruido, ya un poco más molesta y, dispuesta a usar mis ventajas como prefecta, me paré para buscar el origen de mis interrupciones.

Y ¡oh! cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que el origen de mis interrupciones eran nada mas y nada menos que los merodeadores, que bajaban de las escaleras riéndose, y ya que no se habían percatado de mi presencia me senté rápidamente, maldiciendo mi timides.

De un momento a otro dejaron de reirse, supongo que fue porque ya me habían visto. Yo seguí aparentando que leia interesantísima un libro y ni me giré a verles.

Los merodeadores se acercaban "sigilosamente" hacia donde yo estaba, Aunque en realidad no se que tiene de sigiloso algo, cuando se escuchaban claramente los "shhh".

El primero en hablar fue Black

- Hola - dijo simplemente - Lily Evans¿no? - lo miré y asentí con la cabeza - Es que con el cabello suelto no te había reconocido. Te queda bien -

A eso sólo respondí con una sonrisa e inmediatamente agaché mi cabeza e intenté seguir con mis deberes. Cosa que en ese momento, al menos para mí, era prácticamente imposible.

- Lily - dijo James sentándose a mi costado

En ese momento levanté mi cabeza y le sonreí, y estaba a punto de decir que estaba haciendo deberes cuando Remus dijo:

- ¿No vas a Hogsmeade?

Estuve a punto de darle una respuesta sarcástica, algo asi como: "Pues no, que va, solo espero que todos regresen para poder ir", pero en vez de eso, me lo pensé mejor y dije:

- "No, tengo crisis de deberes acumulados"

- Después de todo no has estado muy bien¿no? - dejó escapar James, y digo escapar porque hasta el se dió cuenta de eso y luego añadió - Con todos los deberes que debes tener como prefecta, supongo que el tiempo no es lo que precisamente sobra -

- Sí, tienes razón, Remus sabe lo ocupados que hemos estado con eso de la fiesta de Haloween - y al mencionar eso justo lo recordé, que francamente con todos los últimos acontecimientos eso había pasado a un segundo, por no decir menos, plano.

¿Porqué demonios me tenía que sentir tan incómoda, sentía que toda la sangre se me había ido a la cara, y una sensación horrible en el estómago.

Si hay una cosa que detesto, es que cuando estoy conversando con un grupo de personas, estas se pongan a cuchichear...excluyéndome. Exactamente como estaban haciendo ahora Sirius, James y Remus. Quienes asentían y hablaban de manera "discreta".

- ¿Te apetece ir a Hogsmeade?

Había ya vuelto a mis deberes cuando escuché eso y me soprendió, creo que demasiado y vaya que se me debio notar!...porque Sirius dijo: - "No te haremos nada, o al menos trataremos" - medio en broma y burlándose.

- Mmm...este...yo - ¡Dios, sentía que mi lengua estaba echa un nudo

- No le hagas caso a Sirius - Dijo Remus al tiempo que me dirijía una sonrisa, como dándome confianza

- Igual si quisiera ir, ya se fueron todos, asi que no hay forma... - finalmente dije

- Por algo somos merodeadores - dijo James que había permanecido en silencio - Digamos que...tenemos nuestros recursos - guiñándome un ojo, y a ese instante recordé su capa de invisivilidad.

- Además que tengo... -

- Muchos deberes por hacer - completó Remus - Lo sabemos, pero tampoco podemos permitir que una gryffindor se quede sola, encerrada en la torre siento un díia tan soleado como hoy ¿Verdad, chicos? - Los otros dos merodeadores asintieron

- Nosotros te ayudaremos con los deberes - sabía que si no aceptaba, podían estar allí todo el día, así que finalmente acepté.

- No te arrepentirás - añadió finalmente Sirius mientras subía corriendo hacia su habitación.

- Bueno Lily - empezó Remus luego de un pequeño silencio - estás a punto de conocer las herramientas del éxito de los merodeadores - dijo en tono confidencial. Observé por detrás que James ponía su indice en sobre sus labios, como diciendo que me callara...me costó un poco darme cuenta de que se refería a la capa.

Los minutos pasaban y Sirius no saba rastros de bajar. Cuando en eso una varita "flotante" pasa por mi lado, conjura un ramo de flores y me lo da. Intenté parecer sorprendida, pero digamos que nunca he sido una buena actriz. Aunque lo de las flores si me sorpredió, al menos un poco...por algo Sirius era el galán de Howgarts.

Una vez que tenían sus "herramientas" listas...¿"herramientas?", eso era plural...y hasta ahora yo sólo conocía una. Mis dudas fueron contestadas cuando Sirius sacó un pedazo de pergamino aparentemente viejo que tenía en uno de esos bolsillos internos de la túnica, murmuró unas palabras que no llegué a escuchar y dijo: - "Estamos con suerte, el camino está despejado".

No sabía que es lo que tenían entre manos, sobre todo porque seguían murmurando.

- Lily - empezó Sirius - hemos tomado la desición de que, lamentablemente no podrás ver la ruta merodeadora - dijo como si se tratara de algo solemne. Y sacó un pañuelo y me lo puso en los ojos.

Yo me sentía bastante rara, incómoda y sobre todo mareada...no es que vomitara, bueno, al menos eso esperaba.

En vano traté de tener en mi mente el camino por donde me llevaban, izquierda, izquierda de frente, derecha...¡uff!...ahora si que había empezado a marearme, y por mi bien me puse a tararear una canción mentalmente, haber si así se me iban un poco las nauseas.

Hasta que finalmente paramos en un lugar que me hubiera encantado prescisar. James murmuró unas palabras y pasamos por una especie de pasadizo. Estaba con un poco de nauseas y me traian a un lugar cerrado¡esto si que era genial!.

Al camino ni le presté atención, estaba mas preocupada por no vomitar, necesitaba el aire fresco! y ya estaba por decirles cuando...

- Ouch -

- Siempre es lo mismo, Sirius - dijo como reprochando lo que pude percibir como la voz de James

Escuché que levantaron algo, seguido del - No hay nadie - de Sirius.

- Ehh...chicos - empezé a decir

- Shhhh -

- ¿Estás seguro, Sirius?

- Mmm...si -

Me hicieron subir por unos pequeños escalones, y me tropezé porque pensé que serían mas...pero al final resultó que no.

- ¿Chicos? - volví a intentar

- ¡Shhh! - otra vez - que ahí viene alguien -

Y corrieron hacía un lugar que quedaba entre una pared y una caja...¿Qué cómo lo se? es fácil saberlo cuando te das un cabezaso.

- Lo siento - dijo Remus

- Pobre Lily, Remus - oí que decía Sirius - hace un rato casi logras que se caiga y ahora... -

- Dije que lo sentía -

- Pero te aseguro que no...la que lo sintió fue ella -

- ¿Pueden dejar de discutir? - dijo la voz de un irritado James

- Disculpen... - empezé a decir otra vez. En verdad eso de andar con los ojos vendados no es muy bueno, sientes que das vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas hasta que finalmente te mareas. Y verdaderamente yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Ya! - dijo Sirius.

Salimos hacia la tienda, lo supe porque se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente, lo que me hizo suponer que anteriormente habíamos estado en una especie de depósito.

- ¿Podrían hacerme el favor de quitarme esta venda de los ojos? - dije ya en un plan medio levantando la voz.

- No te tienes que molestar - dijo Remus - Nos hubieras avisado - Sólo entorné los ojos.

- No te molestes - repitió James y noté que se había un poco callado todo este tiempo. Se acercó atras de mí, desató el pañuelo y se lo dió a Sirius.

- Gracias - le dije.

- Como recompensa por lo bien que te has portado durante todo el camino, te vamos a llevar a las tres escobas - dijo Sirius mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros - Claro que sólo si tu aceptas - asi que esa era la forma en que Sirius conquistaba a las chicas...guiñando un ojo y sonriendo.

- Claro...¿Porqué no? - dije

Camino a las tres escobas todavía tenía un brazo de Sirius sobre mis hombros y eso me hacía sentir extraña. No solo por el hecho de que sea Sirius y que a sabiendas estaba en el lugar y en el momento donde muchas quisieran estar, sino que todo en conjunto me hacía sentir extraña, ya que al parecer mis diferencias con James habían quedado atrás y si hace unos meses alguien me decía de que iba a estar paseando en Hogsmeade con él...lo hubiera mandado bien lejos.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo James quien al parecer había notado que me había quedado pensativa.

- Si - dije sonriendo - no te preocupes - y el me correspondió la sonrisa.

- Bueno...chicos - dijo Sirius - yo los adelanto, que tengo que ir convenciendo a Rosmeta haber si me da una hidromiel.

- Hey! que yo también quiero una - dijo Remus - voy contigo también.

- Entonces James - dijo mientras sacaba su brazo de mis hombros - ahora te toca cuidarla a ti - y ahora fue el brazo de James el que estaba en mis hombros.

¡Bravo!...¡esto es sencillamente fantástico! (nótese el sarcasmo)...nos habían dejado solos, no es que me molestara...en absoluto, sólo que...no sabría cómo explicarlo.

- ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? - preguntó otra vez luego de un ligero silencio - te vez pensativa.

- Si, estoy bien - le volví a decir - es sólo que... - ¿No perdía nada diciéndole lo que pensaba, no? - es sólo que pensaba sobre todo esto -

- Y con eso te refieres a... -

- A todo en general -

- Claro, te entiendo perfectamente - dijo medio en burla y a la vez sarcásticamente.

Levanté una ceja y giré mi cara para mirar la de él - Me refiero a que si alguien me hubiera dicho hace tres meses que YO estaría paseando en Hogsmeade CONTIGO lo hubiera mandado a Kuala Lumpur -

- Yo también pensé eso - dijo riendo - claro que no lo de Kuala Lumpur ya que no sé en donde queda, pero...sólo te dire que era lejos - yo también reí con él.

Y por estar conversando no me di cuenta de que ya estabámos cerca, muy cerca de las tres escobas y que al momento en que entramos seguíamos riendo. Y mucho menos me dí cuenta de que al momento de que el alumnado que se encontraba ahí vió a James Potter abrazando y riendo con Lily Evans, estuvieron muy cerca de entrar en estado de shock.

En aquel momento en que James dijo - Vaya entrada¿no? - . En el momento en que observé como alumnos y profesores de Howgarts nos miraban, me di cuenta de que este año no iba a ser simplemente el último año de escuela. No. Definitivamente no. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que cualquier cosa que yo pensaría sobre este último año simplemente no iba a ser así, ya que prometía ser diferente...y mucho.

* * *

Sé que en este capítulo no ha estado muy interesante, aunque ha estado un poquitín mas largo, pero prometo que el siguiente sera mejor!...así que no sean malos. Yestoy emocionada porque ya tengo el comienzo de los capítulos5 y 6:P...así que trataré de tardarme menos 

Respondiendo reviews:

**.AndruchyPotter:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este sea de tu agrado también . Gracias por el review. ;)  
**  
.Suluna**:Eres igual que yo...lloro por todo T.T, lloré con el final de Love Story! snifsnif. Ojalá que te haya gustado este capi. también. Besos!  
**  
.Gerulita Evans: **Cada vez que alguien me dice que le gusta mi fic me emociono! y falta poco para que me ponga a gritar y a dar saltitos xD...no tengo remedio xD. Muchas gracias por el review! (y también por el que me dejaste en mi otro fic!...eres lo max.!). Bye:D

Y eso es todo. Reviews please:D


	5. Un paraíso inolvidable

**DISCLAIMER: **¿Les parece haber leído algunos nombres que aparecen acá en otra parte?...pues todos aquellos sucesos, nombres o cualquier cosa que les de la sensación que lo han leído en otro lado¡es porque si!...¿Saben porque? Por que son de Rowling , a quien le debemos haber creado toda esa magia de Harry Potter.

Y aquí va el quinto capítulo de "Enfrentándome al destino" (por cierto, ese título lo tenía pensado como para unos fics, pero al final terminó en este. Y los otros fics en el olvido xD). Espero que les guste porque no se...yo todavía no me convenso del todo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**_ "Un paraíso inolvidable"_

- ¡Lily¡James! - Sirius nos llamaba - por acá.

James tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la barra, mientras yo deseaba que la gente encontrara algo de que hablar y dejara de mirarme. Odiaba sentirme observada.

- Así que conseguiste tu hidromiel... - dijo James

- Si, es que Rosmeta es una gran persona - dijo Sirius y le guiñó un ojo a Rosmeta que justo pasaba por ahí. Lo que originó que ella se sonrojara.

- ¿Dónde está Remus? - pregunté al notar que no estaba, y otra cosa que noté fue que James todavía no había soltado mi mano. Gracias a Dios que las personas ya habían encontrado algo mas interesante que hacer.

- Vete a saber tu donde está - respondió Sirius - Creo que se fue atrás de Hanna...¿o era Kate?...no me acuerdo - dijo sin darle importancia.

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó James - Que milagro que estas sin cita - Sirius simplemente se encogió de hombros

- Es que no tenía ganas - James le miró levantando una ceja - Y antes de que sigas investigando mi vida privada, mejor me voy a traerles algo ¿Cerveza de mantequilla está bien Lily?

- Está perfecto - dije

- ¿Y tu James?

- Lo mismo -

Observé como Sirius se alejaba y se ponía a hablar con Rosmeta.

- ¿Cómo la estás pasando? - me preguntó James al mismo tiempo que me acercaba una de esas sillas altas típicas de las barras, ya que todo este tiempo había permanecido parada y gracias a Dios que ya había soltado mi mano.

- Hasta ahora bien - dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba

- ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer después de acá?

- No sé ... - dije - Otras veces que he venido no hacía gran cosa. Simplemente venía acá a tomarme algo, luego hacía unas compras y listo...eso era todo.

Observé a James qué tenía un rostro pensativo típico de película, es decir: la mano izquierda agarrando el codo derecho, la mano derecha en la barbilla (con el pulgar en la quijada) y el ceño fruncido.

- Ya vengo - dijo - No te molesta quedarte sola¿no? - Yo negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que decía "No para nada" y observé como James se acercaba a Sirius.

Realmente dentro de las Tres Escobas hacía calor, así que me quité la capa y me quedé con lo que me había puesto ese día: Un pantalón jean y un polo de manga corta negro, nada del otro mundo. Luego me hice una cola alta en el cabello y saqué un libro que siempre llevaba en mi bolso. Siempre llevaba libros, no importara a donde fuera.

- ¿Ni acá puedes dejar de leer Evans? - escuché decir a James - ¡Estamos en Hogsmeade!

No dije nada, ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlo.

- Estaba bromeando -

Yo seguí sin decirle nada, simplemente leyendo.

- ¡Lily!

- ¿Decías algo? - pregunté finalmente, cerrando el libro y volviéndolo a meter en mi bolso. En realidad si lo había escuchado, pero cualquier conversación que tuviera como consecuencia una discusión...no me parecía atractiva en ese momento.

- Muchas cosas...pero no...no era nada importante - dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio

Y de repente se vió interesado por mi bolso

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? - lo miré extrañada - Siempre he querido saber que es lo que guardan las mujeres - explicó

- ¿Interesado por asuntos femeninos, James? - Sirius se acercaba hacia nosotros

James lo miro de mala gana y le dijo - Hay que comentarle nuestros planes, Sirius - ignorando lo que había dicho anteriormente.

- Pasando por alto las extrañas inclinaciones de ciertas personas por ciertos objetos femeninos - empezó - James me ha comentado que tu sólo conoces el Hogsmeade aburrido - y al ver que puse cara de no saber de lo que hablaba, añadió - Ya sabes..., ese Hogsmeade donde sólo están Honeydukes y las Tres escobas.

No es que me aburriera las otras veces que venía al pueblo...es sólo que ahora que Sirius lo decía...si que parecía aburrido.

- Así que tenemos planeado...

Fue interrumpido por Remus que entraba a las Tres Escobas en plan de detective mirando a todos lados y dirigiéndose rápidamente a nosotros.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó James.

- No nada... ¿Está por ahí Courtney? -

- ¿Quién? - preguntó James

- Ya sabes...Courtney...la amiga de Kate - respondió Sirius

- Sí, sí, ella misma... - dijo Remus mirando para ambos lados

A estas alturas de la conversación ya había perdido el interés, como pasa siempre que hablan de cosas que no me importa.

- Así que terminaste con ella¿no? - inquirió James, luego de que se hubieran cerciorado de que no andaba por ahí - Pero...¿Por qué Courtney?

- Es que Courtney estaba con Kate cuando la fui a buscar, así que es la que se debe de haber enterado primero - dedujo - Pero bueno...¿De qué estaban hablando antes de que llegara?

¿Donde estaría Jane?...Ella siempre solía venir, pero hasta ahora no había visto rastro de ella. Estaba muy preocupada, tenía la sensación de que ella pensaba de que no quería hablar con ella...¡Vamos!...que es lo que yo también hubiera pensado en su caso. Pero es que a veces con Jane no se sabe, tiene una manera muy curiosa de ver el mundo y alegrarse con cosas tan simples como un día soleado. Como también puede ser bastante sensible.

Y aunque hasta ahora ella no sabía nada de lo que me había pasado últimamente, yo sentía de que ella a veces con una mirada me reconfortaba...¡sin saber en realidad lo que pasaba!. Tiene ese extraño buen humor y carisma que tanto le gusta a la gente, y que al cabo de cierto tiempo me contagió a mí también. Logró que yo que siempre he sido demasiado reservada fuera un poco más abierta y espontánea. Sólo con ella, claro está.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba en tierra, ya estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Sirius, Remus y James. Lugar de destino: No tenía ni idea. Me había perdido toda su conversación.

- Lo siento Lily, pero tendremos que volver a ponerte una venda en los ojos, es un requisito indispensable para el que realiza por primera vez esta actividad merodeadora.

No dije nada, y simplemente dejé que me la pusieran.

- ¡Te sorprenderás! - dijo Sirius

- La primera vez que fui fue...bastante impactante - continuó James

Y volví otra vez al mundo monocromático que tanto mareos me daba.

Pero gracias a Dios! que esta vez el camino no tenía tantos giros, porque a excepción de unos 3 ó 4, el camino era completamente recto. Pero era demasiado largo, lleno especialmente de subidas y bajadas...calculo que habremos estado caminando unos 45 minutos.

- Listo - dijo finalmente Remus. Suerte, porque no sabía si hubiera podido seguir caminando.

- ¿Estás lista tú? - preguntó James. No se porque se andaban con tanta ceremonia...pero bueno.

- Si - respondí

Me sacaron las vendas y...

Lo primera que se me ocurrió pensar fue que no estaba en Hogsmeade. Este era definitivamente otro lugar.

Un gran lago estaba frente a mi, que por efecto del sol hacía que por partes se viera ligeramente dorado...el atardecer estaba cerca...

Parecía ser uno de esos lugares completamente naturales, por eso me sorprendió ver mucho un pequeño muelle...

- Eso lo hicimos nosotros - me explicó Sirius al darse cuenta a donde iba dirigida mi mirada.

Me puse a ver alrededor. Árboles. Cantidades de árboles, hasta podría decirse que era una especie de bosque. Parecía que había habido una lluvia hace unos días, porque se veían unos charcos, de donde unos pajaritos tomaban agua mientras silbaban, lo que resaltaba todo el aspecto mágico que tenía ese lugar.

También habían flores por todos lados, claveles, rosas blancas...todo en conjunto parecía un paraíso.

- ¿Sorprendida? - preguntó James

- ¿Cómo encontraron este lugar? - pregunté mientras seguía observando, completamente admirada. Tanto así que hasta se me había olvidado el cansancio.

- Volando - dijo simplemente James, sin dar más explicaciones, por lo que tampoco le insistí.

Me di cuenta de que habían una especie de montañas, pero pequeñas...no sabría como llamarlas, de repente cerros, pero completamente verdes, cubiertos por árboles y flores.

- Le llamamos el oasis de Hogsmeade...y si...a mi hasta ahora me cuesta creer que está en Hogsmeade, pero hemos investigado un poco...y leí por ahí de que todo Hogsmeade solía ser así, pero al empezar a vivir la gente ahí se empezó a deteriorar poco a poco el lugar, hasta como esta ahora - explicó Remus - claro que no es que esté feo...pero si lo comparas con esto...uffff!.

Y yo seguía admirando el lugar, cada vez que miraba me parecía encontrarle algo nuevo...un nuevo encanto. Hasta el cielo era más celeste que en Hogsmeade, un celeste profundo que bien se podría definir como turquesa.

- Ya van a ser las 7:30 - me dijo Sirius - faltan sólo 5 minutos para que puedas ver un atardecer perfecto - me pasó un brazo por lo hombros y fuimos hacia el muelle, donde nos sentamos, yo entre Sirius y James, con los pies colgando a pocos centímetros del agua.

Y luego de poco tiempo empezó todo. El cielo de turquesa, empezó a degradarse lentamente hasta tomar un color medio naranja y por partes ya, morado. El sol por causa de los árboles ya ni se veía, pero eso no evitaba que todo aquello resultase extremadamente mágico y una experiencia inolvidable.

De repente me di cuenta...

- Eh...¿chicos? - empecé a decir. Todos teníamos nuestras vistas clavadas en el cielo - ¿Cómo llegaremos a Hogwarts?...porque ya se hizo tarde y...

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, Lily - dijeron los tres al unísono.

Y permanecimos así, simplemente observando aproximadamente...¿una hora?...no sabría precisar. Sólo se que en ese momento me olvidé de todo lo que me preocupaba, de mi futuro, de que sería de mi cuando saliera de Hogwarts. En ese momento sólo observaba, tranquila.

Luego el cielo morado-turquesa-anaranjado, pasó a ser azul marino, donde se veían pequeñas estrellas, no eran muchas, pero eran suficientes como para que el lugar siga manteniendo ese encanto.

Después comenzó a hacer un poco de aire y por mas que me puse mi capa, aún seguía teniendo un poco de frío, así que Sirius con la ayuda de su varita logró hacer una fogata en la que nos sentamos alrededor.

Remus, James y Sirius se pusieron a hablar de sus travesuras. James y Sirius de las que hacían desde niños y luego Remus se unió a la conversación cuando empezaron con las de Hogwarts.

La mayoría eran muy divertidas y me reía constantemente. Me gustaba la amistad que tenían esos tres, de cómo habían pasado tantas cosas juntos...de tal forma que ahora eran como hermanos.

La conversación de prolongó bastante y hasta me encontré a mi misma contándoles cosas que hacía antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Estaban bastante interesados por las costumbres de los muggles.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora ya eran las 11 así que Sirius apagó la fogata y James se paró y, se adentró un poco en los árboles y sacó 4 escobas.

- ¿Sabes volar, no?

- Algo - respondí. Hacía tiempo que no volaba, recuerdo que nos dieron a todos una clase en segundo año y al menos, en ese entonces, volaba bastante bien.

- Entonces ya es hora de irnos - todos nos montamos en las escobas, dimos una patada y rápidamente ya estábamos en el cielo. Fue un vuelo impresionante, casi sentía que podía tocar las estrellas, el viento estaba helado, era ese típico viento de finales de verano que te indica que se acerca el invierno, y sentirlo contra mi cara producía una sensación de completa libertad.

Por razones obvias, el viaje se hizo muchísimo mas corto y ya se podía ver Hogwarts. James voló hasta la torre más alta que era la de Astronomía y entró por la ventana.

Una vez todos allí, agarró su capa de invisibilidad y dijo - ¿No tendremos problemas si no usamos la capa Sirius? - Sirius volvió a fijarse en el mismo extraño pergamino de la mañana y le respondió - Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, no.

Y bajamos. El camino desde la torre de Astronomía hasta la de Gryffindor era un camino bastante largo, pero con ellos se hizo bastante ameno. Sobre todo cuando Sirius engañaba a James y Remus diciendo que veía la sombra de Filch cuando en realidad era sólo la de una armadura.

Finalmente llegamos, y ya eran las 11:50. Como suele pasar, después de un día completo en Hogsmeade, la sala común estaba completamente vacía.

- No creas que nos hemos olvidado que te vamos a ayudar con los deberes Lily - dijo Sirius - ¿Te parece bien mañana en la biblioteca?

- Claro - dije. Que ya me había olvidado completamente de los deberes.

- Entonces, hasta mañana - dijeron Remus y Sirius.

- Si, hasta mañana - dijo James, luego añadió - y que tengas buenas noches.

* * *

Y la misma pregunta de siempre¿Qué les pareció?. En realidad yo no se...cuando lo estaba escribiendo sentía que le faltaban cosas y me he quedado con esa sensación, y no me gusta el final!...pero bueno...así es como ha quedado y si me pongo a cambiarlo al final se me da por escribir el capi entero otra vez y nunca voy a publicarlo. Además de que creo que ya llevo 1 mes (por no decir mes y medio) sin publicar.  
Ahora estoy tratando de dejar capítulos listos porque durante las vacaciones no voy a estar en mi casa y las probabilidades de que me ponga a escribir son practicamente nulas. Pero por lo visto si recién he escrito este, no se si pueda T.T

Finalmente respondiendo reviews:

**Lily-cPotter:** Yo creo que al menos por ahora a James todavía no le gusta Lily, sólo que la comprende porque...ya sabes, el ha pasado por lo mismo que ella. Aveces cuando escribo los sentimientos de Lily, siento que me estoy describiendo a mi misma, es una rara sensación :s. Muchísimas gracias por el review!.

**DaRk-ZoNe**: Siempre digo: No voy a demorarme para el siguiente capítulo, pero últimamente con las justas escribo mi nombre y estoy en crisis T.T, pero bueno...uno siempre trata de no demorarse mucho, pero digamos que el estar en finales no te ayuda, pero ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones me sentaré todos los dias 3 horas mínimo a ver que me sale :D. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. también, gracias por tu review!

Reviews please! (ya saben que también pueden dejar sus opiniones para que me de una idea de que escribir )


	6. Hey Jude

Sí. Lo sé. Probablemente las personas que leyeron alguna vez este fic no deben ni de acordarse, y en el supuesto (remoto) caso de que haya alguien que si (grupo reducido, o nulo) debió de pensar que me había muerto o algo. Pero no.. estoy viva, no de la manera que precisamente quisiera, pero viva al fin y al cabo. Y tanto así ha pasado el tiempo, que al empezar este fic, era una colegiala que cursaba el cuarto año de secundaria, auméntenle dos años, y ahora me encuentran a un paso de comenzar el segundo ciclo en una universidad. Vaya... que quisiera quitarme esos dos años de mas de encima.

DISCLAIMER: Sé que Rowling tardo muchísimo en publicar la orden del fénix, pero eso era un libro de casi 1000 páginas, no un patético fic que una pseudo-autora está tratando de continuar.

* * *

¿Qué es la vida? 

Me encontraba en uno de esos momentos existenciales que en un determinado momento tenemos y por los que atravesamos todas las personas.

¿Qué es la vida?

Y que por mas que lo pensemos horas, semanas, años de nuestra vida, no le encontramos respuesta.  
Pero aún así vivimos. Vivimos, como si anduviéramos por un camino con los ojos vendados, sin saber lo que nos pasará, sin saber siquiera como es el camino por el que andamos, aferrándonos a lo que podemos para no caer, pero aún cuando caemos no necesitamos casi nada para levantarnos... tan solo con nuestras manos y un poco de esfuerzo basta. Como si sólo los peores momentos lograran sacar lo mejor de nosotros.

Es irónico como las personas pensamos en todo el tiempo perdido una vez que ya se ha ido, y no nos queda otra que observar el rastro que dejó. Es irónico como las personas vamos acabando lentamente con las cosas que nos dan a vida, y sólo cuando ya están a punto de desaparecer hacemos esfuerzos por tratar de recuperarlas. Los árboles, el agua, la naturaleza, aquel paraíso inolvidable... las personas que queremos y que por alguna razón dejamos ir...

_+ 000 +_

Nunca he sido una persona que sepa expresar sus sentimientos o pensamientos, y tampoco nunca me he esforzado por hacerlo ni mucho menos lo hago a menudo. ¿Será que me cuesta demasiado?.¿O que nunca me importó?.

Sé lo bien que se siente un abrazo, un te quiero, una sonrisa. Entonces... ¿No haría eso fácil que yo diera lo que recibo?. Aunque sea un poco.

Porque por alguna extraña razón, lejos de sentir alivio por el hecho de que Jane supiera lo que me pasaba, no pude evitar sentirme culpable.  
Culpable por no poder darle un poco de su comprensión, compañía. Dios... como me gustaría.

Sé que hubiera sido mejor que lo escuchara de mí, de su _amiga. _No que de pronto McGonagall se lo dijera de casualidad al tratar de averiguar porque no había asistido a clase, y que luego se sorprendiera al darse cuenta de que yo no se lo había contado y la había tomado por sorpresa.

_++ Flash back ++_

_- McGonagall está preocupada por ti - _

_Lo primero que vi al entrar a mi habitación fue a Jane sentada en mi cama, mirándome fijamente. Había ido a la oficina del Dumbledore, a decirle definitivamente que no iría a casa_

_- Iré a hablar con ella mañana - dije sin moverme de la puerta. Había algo en su mirada que me decía que lo sabía, y no pude evitar sentirme mal. Mal y culpable, por el echo de que ni siquiera tuviera una mirada de reproche._

_Derrepente se paró y me abrazó. - Siento todo lo que te está pasando, Lily - _

_No pude hacer más que corresponderle el abrazo, mientras sentía como volvían las ganas de llorar y se me formaba un nudo en la garganta._

_- Siento no habértelo contado, yo... - fue lo único que atiné a decirle y ella pareció entender que me había quedado sin palabras porque me dijo que no me preocupara, que entendía que al ser reciente no estaba preparada para hablar de ello, y que de todos modos era mi amiga y estaría ahí cada vez que yo la necesitara.  
Pero aún así yo sentía que no merecía de cierta forma tanta comprensión de su parte, sobretodo cuando pude contárselo a un extraño y no a mi mejor amiga, que me había ofrecido su amistad desde que era una niña tímida en aquel mundo desconocido al que poco a poco iba ingresando._

_Derrepente, y sin querer, empecé a sentir como mis ojos derramaban lágrimas que Jane se apresuró a secar con su mano mientras decía.- Está bien, Lily... sé que no te debes de sentir bien - todavía me estaba abrazando y yo seguía llorando en su hombro._

_- No, no está bien - alcancé a decir entre sollozos - Somos amigas, te lo tendría que haber dicho yo_

_- No te preocupes, no es fácil hablar de algo así, no te... _

_Me limpié los rastros de lágrimas con la mano.- Siempre me has dicho que debo hablar de mis problemas. Y siempre has tenido la razón - Y me paré y fui hasta mi baúl y saqué de fondo la carta que Dumbledore me dio: la carta del ministerio.  
Se la dí a Jane para que la leyera, y mientras lo hacía yo simplemente la observaba._

_- El ministerio siempre con mucho tacto¿no? - dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y trataba de contener unas rebeldes lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos._

_Nos volvimos a abrazar y le dije - Dumbledore, por supuesto habló conmigo, y bueno... - paré un momento para tomar aire - me dijo que si quería podía irme a casa, pero ya sabes que pienso acerca de ello - Nuevas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, pero ya no me importaba, y parecía que a Jane tampoco porque también estaba llorando._

_- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó luego de un rato_

_- Lo he pensado, y si, estoy segura. Ya sabes... que estará Petunia - le respondí agachando la mirada. No odiaba a mi hermana, pero luego de eso, estaba segura de que ella me odiaría. Siempre encontraba la forma de echarme la culpa de todo. - Además ya le di la respuesta definitiva a Dumbledore._

_No iría al funeral de mis padres, no porque no los haya querido, porque en realidad los quise, y mucho. Pero siempre he pensado que si voy a recordar a una persona, lo mejor es recordar como era mientras vivía, y definitivamente la imagen de mis padres en un ataúd no era algo que quisiera recordar. Recuerdos tengo de ellos, y muchos.  
Además estar en un funeral donde sólo la mitad de las personas que están ahí de verdad conocieron a mis padres y les importaron, mientras que la otra mitad sólo va porque sienten que tienen algún tipo de "compromiso", no es algo que me disfrute y quisiera presenciar._

_- Está bien... te comprendo - dijo con una triste sonrisa - Somos amigas, puedes confiar en mi para todo_

_- No tienes que decirlo - dije tratando de corresponderle, recordando de pronto una frase anónima que una vez leí que decía algo así: "Sonríe siempre, ya que mas que una sonrisa triste es la tristeza de no saber sonreír"._

_Luego de esa pequeña conversación, parecía que las palabras sobraban, y nos echamos en mi cama abrazadas una a la otra, simplemente mirando el techo, tratando de asimilar los últimos acontecimientos y hablando de rato en rato, confortándonos una a la otra.- _

_- Es increíble que haya estado hablando con tus padres en la estación de King Cross - dijo mientras volteaba a mirarme - Y bueno... burlándonos de Petunia también. ¿De verdad se va a casar con ese tal Vernon? - siempre había sido única para animar a uno, sobre todo cuando era mas necesario._

_- Aparentemente sí - dije un poco distraída, demasiados recuerdos habían llegado mi mente: la mirada de comprensión de mi padre y la desaprobatoria de mi madre al ver como amenazaba a Petunia con convertir su abrigo favorito en lechuza_

_- Puedes ir a mi casa al acabar Hogwarts - soltó de pronto Jane al quedarse viendo como había reaccionado, desistiendo en su intento de intentar de alegrarme un poco._

_- Gracias - dije volteando a mirarla también - Gracias por todo. - y de repente nos sobresaltamos al escuchar que tocaban la puerta._

_++ Fin del flash back ++_

- Aún no pierdes la costumbre, por lo visto - escuché a mis espaldas una voz conocida con un deje de cariño.

- Tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me viste - repliqué con una leve sonrisa

- ¿A casi 2 semanas le llamas poco tiempo? - preguntó sentándose a mi lado con un leve tono resentido en la voz. No había cambiado absolutamente nada - Por lo visto me extrañaste bastante - Sí, definitivamente resentido, no era muy difícil de saberlo: sólo se cruzaba de brazos cuando lo estaba. Di un resignado suspiro y le pasé un brazo por los hombros.

- Porsupuesto que te extrañé, tontito - y le dí un beso en la mejilla - no te imaginas cuanto, hasta al punto de dormir con tus cartas para sentirte un poco mas cerca, que ni se te ocurra volver a irte por tanto tiempo, Jane ya me dijo que te matará con sus propias manos, en sus palabras textuales - al final pareció ceder un poco y sonrió.

Pero derrepente se puso serio, cogió la mano que había puesto en su hombro y la sostuvo entre sus manos - No te preocupes, ya me quedaré acá. Jamás te volveré a dejar en una situación así, créeme - a esto, fui yo la que trató de sonreír, pero sólo logré que fuera una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No te preocupes por eso - dije poniendo mi mano libre encima de la de él, de manera que nuestras manos estaban en una especie de torre - Fue una coincidencia que tu no estuvieras por acá, pudo haber pasado en cualquier momento y...

- Es algo que jamás me lo perdonaré... - me besó la mano que estaba encima. Porque a pesar de que vino a Hogwarts prácticamente apenas se enteró, ya habían pasado 4 días del accidente (como luego acordamos llamarlo Jane y yo en un vano intento de que sonara un poco menos peor) y me sentía un poco mejor, pero no fueron pocas las veces que le escuché decir de que lamentaba no haber estado con nosotras y por mas que le dije unas 100 veces que no importaba (lo que hasta cierto punto le ofendió) el no cambiaba de opinión, y desde esa vez nunca paró de decir que no volvería a irse tanto tiempo, no importaba que importancia tuviera el viaje.

- ¡¡¡David!!! - Jane se acercaba prácticamente corriendo desde el otro lado del pasillo, con su pelo al viento y jadeando con su mochila colgada de un sólo hombro. Cuando nos alcanzó tiró sus cosas al suelo, me miró a mí y luego a él, repitió la misma operación un par de veces más, y finalmente nos abrazó fuertemente mientras nos daba besos, le revolvía el pelo a David. y decía que finalmente estábamos juntos - ¡No puedo creer que volvamos a ser los tres!

- ¡Que exagerada mujer! - dijo David mientras la sentaba a su lado - porsupuesto que volveríamos a ser los tres - le revolvió el pelo a modo de venganza y se paró - Bueno señoritas, no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre ¿Vamos al gran comedor?, que tengo unas ganas inmensas de volver a comer ese estofado que hacen los elfos - a lo que Jane murmuró algo que sonó bastante parecido a "¡Hombres!", nos paramos, cogimos cada una uno de sus brazos y caminamos juntos.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Acordándome de pronto de parte de una canción que me gusta mucho: "Take a sad song and make it better"

* * *

¡Y finalmente el sexto capítulo!, de verdad siento mucho todo el tiempo que ha pasado T-T y que bueno... he dejado pasar. Escribí esto escuchando una canción de The Beatles, por eso fue lo de la frase final... aunque no me terminó de convencer.

Me gustaría escribir un poco mas, pero en realidad estoy en una especie de pánico... dos terremotos (aunque yo considere uno exageradamente largo), y continuas réplicas no ayudan mucho a mis nervios, sobretodo porque en realidad ya no se si la que tiembla soy yo o es que es el suelo.

¡Les agradecería mucho que me dijeran que les pareció!

Besos, kaori (orgullosa miembro de la generación Harry Potter y traumada por los terremotos T-T)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Si si... que todo pertenece a Rowling y nosotros solo podemos imaginar cosas que no pasaron.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

¿Por qué vivimos?

Es claro que esa es una de esas preguntas sin respuesta, al menos alejándonos de la anatomía y del "porque nuestro corazón late", y que mas que el por qué, debemos buscar una razón _por la cual_ vivir.  
Sobretodo, y la razón por la que digo esto, es que hubo un momento en el que yo me puse a reflexionar el por qué de mi vida, o existencia, y no resultaría errado suponer que no encontré una respuesta, porque después de todo... ¿Cómo encontrar respuesta en un momento desesperado a algo que filósofos experimentados durante muchísimos años no han podido?

Y entre las razones por las que vivir, llegué a la conclusión de que, aunque yo no lo supiera o creyera, habían personas que de algún modo me necesitaban, aunque sea como simple compañía o presencia, y que es completamente egoísta pensar en la desgracia interior cuando en el mundo hay personas que se lo están pasando aún peor, aunque en esos momentos de tristeza parezca imposible. Porque aceptando y aclarando todo: No es fácil llegar a una conclusión así cuando se tiene tanto dolor por dentro. Y tampoco es fácil aceptar de pronto que por mas que lo deseemos todo no se trata de una simple, pero muy mala, pesadilla; y tener que acostumbrarnos y amanecer todos los días con esa realidad tampoco lo es.

- ¿Pensando otra vez, Evans?

Vi una mano apoyada en mi hombro, y no pude mas que sonreir y sin siquiera mirar al dueño de la voz, respondí - Aunque no lo creas hay quienes sí lo hacemos. - al escuchar una suave e inevitable risa, giré hacia mi nuevo acompañante - ¿Así que otra vez con el Evans, Potter? creí que esa regla de los apellidos sólo funcionaba para los desconocidos.

- ¡Hey!, que tu fuiste la que empezaste, simulando que estábamos en pociones y me decías todos los sinónimos de inútil e idiota que conocías - sentándose a mi lado

Al recordar todas esa clases, lo rápido que solía perder la paciencia y las cosas que le decía, sonreí con un poco de verguenza.

Definitivamente había cambiado mucho en un tiempo demasiado corto. No sé si para bien, o tal vez para mal, ya que todo tiene distintas perspectivas y depende del lado por el que se mire. Todos estos últimos acontecimientos me habían echo crecer y , sobretodo, madurar; empezar a plantearme seriamente el futuro ya no sólo como una continuación ni como simplemente el "siguiente paso" a dar luego de terminar Hogwarts, sino realmente lo que sería por el _resto de mi vida, _nunca he sido de las personas que se tomen esa clase de asuntos a la ligera pero si era de las que pensaban que "habría tiempo después", pero jamás se me ocurrió que ese después sería tan pronto.  
¿Volver al mundo muggle?.¿Tratar de conseguir una beca?. Lo primero suponía volver a casa, donde recibiría 24 horas al día miradas de lástima de parte de 1001 personas, por no mencionar a Petunia, de la que tendría que depender completamente por lo menos durante una temporada. Y lo segundo... nunca he sido una alumna especialmente brillante y con excelentes notas, me limitaba a mis cursos predilectos que eran la mayoría, pero lamentablemente habían excepciones.

- Está bien... - dijo de pronto James interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y dirigiéndome una sonrisa comprensiva - ¿Te das cuenta de la curiosa cualidad de algunos momentos tensos o amargos de luego convertirse en anecdóticos?, estoy seguro que algún día le contaré a mis nietos acerca de mi compañera de pociones y su infinita paciencia.

- Y no se porque me huele que no les contarás acerca de lo "bueno" que eras en esa materia - dije tratando de seguir con el tono de la conversación, no dejaría que se diera cuenta que volvía a preocuparme. "Piensas demasiado" recuerdo que me dijo una vez David en otra ocasión, pero es que en realidad hay veces en las que no puedo evitarlo, porque no es que lo haga voluntariamente ya que la mayoría de las veces un pensamiento lleva a otro y cuando menos me doy cuenta...

- Que buen sentido del olfato, señorita Evans - termino sumiéndome en mis pensamientos, olvidando el exterior. ¿Ahora se dan cuenta a que me refería?. Porque James Potter en algún momento de mis meditaciones se había sentado a mi costado y me observaba con curiosidad. ¿Y yo?... en algún lugar entre la luna y Hogwarts.

Sonreí débilmente, y luego de un rato de silencio en el que nisiquiera nos miramos y mi mirada de mirar a suelo había pasado de seguir en el mismo lugar pero completamente perdida sin estar realmente observando, James dijo:.- ¿Es difícil olvidarlo, no?. Porque por mas que pretendamos no acordarnos aunque sea por unos cuantos minutos, jamás lo logramos... Y tampoco pretendas hacerlo, no hace bien.

¿En qué momento empezamos a ser amigos?.

Qué digo.

No lo somos, porque no se puede llamar amistad a esa tragedia que tenemos en común. Sufrimos por igual, experimentamos lo mismo.

¿Es acaso eso la amistad?.

- ¿La sigues extrañando, cierto? - le pregunté dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él.

- Sí, y lo seguiré haciendo toda mi vida. Es algo que no se puede evitar, y tampoco quiero hacerlo... tratar de olvidar a mi madre sería como tratar de olvidar una parte de mi, además que es como tenerla un poco mas cerca ¿sabes?. Porque aunque lo que te vaya a decir suena demasiado a lo que le dicen a los niños, despues de todo si se los dicen tanto debe ser por algo... y es que muchas veces en realidad siento que de alguna manera ella está conmigo, y no como una presencia física ni mucho menos; sino que cada vez que quiero hacer algo me pregunto si a ella le hubiera parecido bien o que hubiera echo en mi lugar... ayuda mucho. - Tomó aire y continuó - Y estoy seguro que a ellos no les gustaría verte así - esbozando al final una pequeña sonrisa - En realidad, a nadie le gusta verte así.

- Tengo miedo de olvidarlos - y al final, por una extraña razón que hasta ahora me resulta incomprensible terminé por contarle uno de mis mayores miedos - De ser de esas personas que terminan haciendo de la visita al cementerio una simple rutina.

- Jamás lo harás - dijo abrazándome - Lo prometo.

Últimamente solíamos hablar de cualquier cosa cada vez que nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, en las afueras o en la sala común. La mayoría de las veces esas conversaciones tenían resultados bastante relajantes y desestresantes; porque como dije, es ese extraño no-se-qué que tienen las personas que han pasado por lo mismo de hablar libremente de sus experiencias comunes, y es que por mas que tengamos amigos que nos escuchen, jamás lograrán entenderlo del todo, por mas que quieran.

- Sirius preguntó por ti el otro día, insiste en ayudarte con los deberes... ya sabes, asegura que fue una promesa de merodeador -dijo un poco cansado. Y con razón: Sirius me había insistido 1001 veces acerca de lo mismo - Promesa inquebrantable a su opinión. ¿No puedes dejar que te ayude aunque sea un poquito?.

Y la realidad era que yo misma me había encargado de los deberes, lo que le hice saber a Remus que lo comprendió inmediatamente ; pero lamentablemente, y al parecer, Sirius no era tan rápido para esas cosas y era además, como me había dado cuenta, bastante terco y obstinado. No bastó que le repitiera que no había problema otras 1001 veces, el insistía en lo mismo.

- Pero ya le dije que... -

- Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero conociéndolo yo como lo conozco te aseguro que no parará-

- ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?. ¿Inventarme una tarea? - dije con el ceño fruncido y con un tono que quería decir claramente que mi sugerencia había sido irónica y estúpida.

Aunque al parecer no tanto, porque James me dirigió una mirada que quería decir claramente "Esa es una muy buena idea", pero no llegó a formular su mirada con palabras.

- ¡Lilyyyy!... hasta que te encuentro - porque a mi pesar en ese momento Sirius llegó corriendo y agitado.

James hizo un gesto de desesperación, y yo lo miré negando con la cabeza.

Se lo diría una vez mas, a ver si con esta entendía y me dejaba tranquila de una vez por todas.

- Sirius ya te he dicho que...

- Ya basta padfoot - Remus se incorporó al grupo, lucía cansado y agitado también, no me sorprendería que hubiera estado persiguiendo a Sirius en todo el trayecto hasta nosotros.

Y empezó la discusión otra vez.

Era increíble la manera como se llevaban esos tres, siendo mejores amigos y con la confianza de que en cualquier momento podían confiarle la vida al otro a sabiendas de que no le fallaría. Siempre juntos e inseparables... como los tres mosqueteros y tal vez con un cuarto al que cuidar, como un hermano pequeño que es a la vez mejor amigo.

- ¡Si!... igual que aquella vez cuando teníamos 9 años en la que...

- ¡Ya basta padfoot! - dijo por enésima vez Remus, y esta vez con un poco mas de energía - Me parece que te estas llendo un poco del tema ¿no crees?

- Y no es necesario que siempre me recuerdes ese incidente ¿sabes? - dijo James con un poco de resentimiento en su voz.

Tenía dos opciones: Permanecer ahí y tratar de convencer a Sirius, cosa que como ya había comprobado empíricamente era prácticamente imposible o... bueno, siempre quedaba la opción de salir sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido y de puntillas, cosa que hice, y con bastante éxito déjenme decirles, porque cuando ya estaba a punto de dar la vuelta a la esquina... escuché la voz de Sirius diciendo:

- ¿Evans?... - parando de pronto su discusión, mirando a su alrededor- ¿¿Lily??

Y al darse cuenta que no estaba...

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa James!

- ¿Mía?. Pero si eres tú el que la espanta

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Ya basta de discutir los dos!

Ante todo eso, no pude evitar sonreír.

De verdad que lo de los tres mosqueteros no resultó ser tan adecuado después de todo. Parecía mas una mamá-Remus con un par de niños demasiado inmaduros aún para su corta edad.

Segui mi camino ya no tan sigilosamente una vez que volteé y cambié de rumbo. ¿Que hacia donde iba?. Ni yo misma lo sabía.  
Pero estaba volviendo a uno de mis hobbies pasados: Caminar sin rumbo; o como decía Jane, en uno de sus momentos poéticos y citando a uno de sus autores favoritos, "haciendo camino al andar". Que además resultaba ser bastante relajante, porque la mayor parte del tiempo en la que uno se dedica a correr para no llegar tarde a la siguiente clase, se pierde de todo. Porque este caminar sin rumbo me había llevado a apreciar Hogwarts en su totalidad y sobretodo los pequeños detalles que pasan desapercibidos la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Y lamentablemente este sería el último año en que podría hacerlo, por lo que estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo lo mas que pudiera.

- ¿Volviendo a los viejos hábitos?

David se acercaba a mi lado con una media sonrisa.

- Algo así - le respondí.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a escoger el rumbo?- ¿Por qué será que percibí una segunda intención en sus palabras?

- ¿Te refieres a que si quiero acompañarte a algún lado? - a ver si le atinaba...

- 5 puntos señorita Evans, por su buena intuición.

- ¡Hey! que acá la única prefecta soy yo.

Volvió a sonreír. - Me alegra mucho verte mas animada - dijo mirándome a los ojos de frente y con sus manos puestas sobre mis hombros. A lo que yo sólo respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. - Entonces ¿Me acompañas?.

Asentí levemente, el me ofreció su brazo, se lo cogí y fuimos caminando juntos hacia...

- ¿Hacia dónde es que vamos? - le pregunté

- Pues... dada la hora - dijo observando su reloj - si, exactamente 6:50 de la tarde y no se tú... pero a mi no me gusta cenar sólo.

- ¿Sólo era eso? - le pregunté extrañada, al mismo tiempo que girábamos hacia la izquierda siguiendo el camino hacia el gran comedor, no sé, pero tenía la sensación de que era algo mas

- Las comidas son importantes, Srta. Evans - dijo en plan de madre que sobrealimenta a sus hijos - Además, vuelvo a decir: No me gusta comer sólo...

- ¿Pero no podías ir con...? - y de pronto caí en la cuenta... No podía ir con Jane. Estos últimos días había estado tan centrada en mi misma que había olvidado completamente que ella debía de estar con su novio, un Ravenclaw de séptimo curso también llamado Matthew Sandford. Y me sentí tan egoísta, porque lo último que había sabido de ellos dos es que habían tenido una pequeña discusión y...

- No te preocupes por ella, está bien. Los dos están bien.

Pero se suponía que yo tendría que habérselo preguntado yo, y ocasiones no me habían faltado. ¿Y si hubieran terminado?. ¿No tendría que haber estado yo apoyándola en vez de estar demasiado centrada en mi misma y olvidándome del resto?, necesitaba hablar mas a menudo, necesitaba...

- Disculpa si todo este tiempo los he abandonado y sé que últimamente no he sido muy buena amiga que digamos y...- seguía sintiéndome extremadamente culpable y con una gran necesidad de disculparme. ¿Qué clase de persona se olvidaba de sus amigos?, una buena, no lo creo, de ninguna manera.

- Oye, oye, que es algo perfectamente normal en tus circunstancias. No eres una mala amiga, ni se te ocurra pensar eso Lily Evans; eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, asi que déjate de tonterías. ¿No te decía yo que las comidas son importantes?. Ya estas empezando a alucinar.

Lo miré fijamente.

Siempre había tenido ese no-sé-qué espectacular que yo tanto admiraba de hacer sentir mejor a los demás y de restarle tensión a algunos momentos cuando era necesario. No digo que conmigo en ese momento lo lograra, pero dentro de todo si pudo hacer que le restara un poquito de culpabilidad al sunto, y de cierta forma me demostró que mi preocupación no tenía razón de ser.

Me revolvió el pelo juguetonamente, como de costumbre, y entramos juntos al gran comedor.

Desde la entrada pude ver a Jane cenando con Matthew, al verme me hizo una seña para que fuéramos a sentarnos a su lado. Yo junto a ella y David al frente. Esta vez fue el turno de Jane de revolverme el pelo, de Matt de reirse y mío de tratar de devolverle sin éxito el gesto, a lo que ella respondió con el infantil gesto de sacar la lengua en señal de burla.

Definitivamente era mucho mas acertado decir que casi todo estaba cambiando, porque siempre habrían cosas que no lo harían, como mis amigos. ¿Qué diferencia había entre aquella vez que los necesité junto a mi la primera vez que estuve triste y extrañaba a mi familia durante el primer año, y ahora que seguían estando ahí cada vez que los necesitaba?

Ninguna.

* * *

Tardo demasiado. Lo sé. Este capi lo tengo escrito hace bastantes meses ya, pero... en general no me siento muy contenta con el fic. 

Sólo decirles que este capítulo esta dedicado a todos los que, aunque derrepente no dejan review, sí leen! .

Cuídense mucho, espero que haya sido de su agrado :)

besos, kaori.


End file.
